Heart Body Soul
by Kima-chan
Summary: He could still hear her, even though she was dead. And Axel says something stupid that causes the pain to return. Sorry. Suck at summeries. The fic is probably better.


She watched for a while as her little brother played softly on his sitar, as if afraid to disturb the peace of the overbearing castle. A castle it was, but peaceful? No. A concert was more peaceful than Dyme's current residence. Or should she say Demyx now? She frowned. He didn't look like a Demyx, but then again, he didn't look like a Dyme either. How about Rocky? She giggled. No, that would never do.

The soft music stopped, and her brother raised his head and looked around. She smiled. He almost heard her, or at least his soul did.

"See, you can still hear me. Just listen with your soul."

He hesitated, than began to play again, his music taking on a curious feeling. She could feel his confusion. She wasn't there after all, so how come he could still feel her?

"I'm always here with you, Little Brother."

The music continued, and she took her seat next to him. She'd been sitting there for so long now. Nonexistent, dead. But she didn't mind. Her precious little brother had achieved a fate far worse than the one she now carried. One he didn't choose, unlike her. So she would continue to sit next to him, until it was time to take him to the other side where the other's were waiting.

The tone of the song changed abruptly. Anticipation. Someone was coming.

"Yo, Demyx!" The flaming whirlwind of energy and light, also known as Axel, entered the room a few seconds later. He always caught her off guard. The abrupt shock of raw power always threw her senses off, just like she knew it did her brother. Water was much more soothing.

Her brother stalled momentarily in his playing, glancing up at the vibrant red-head before taking up his music again. "Axel," he whispered it, like he didn't want to be heard. Axel always made her brother nervous, it was cute. Personally, she liked the guy. He was one of the few decent ones in this silly organization, and that was sometimes very disappointing. A pity that Dyme wouldn't make a move. Something good might've come out of that relationship. She outright laughed this time.

A

Demyx jumped and looked around wildly. It was funny, Axel mused, how the nocturne would randomly do that. Adorable even. He grinned. "Any hoots, I was told to fetch you. Dinner's almost done." Obviously spooked, the younger Nobody nodded, eyes wide and somewhat dream hazed.

"Yeah, dinner sounds good," Demyx's words seemed to float out, he looked tired.

Axel frowned, concern overtaking amusement. "Hey, what's up. You look pretty spooked."

Demyx blinked and tried to focus. His lower lip trembled a bit.

"I thought I heard her."

"Who?"

The flash of pain caught him of guard. Demyx never looked like that, and personally, he thought it was impossible. "My sister, Aley."

The red-head snorted. "Your sister couldn't be here, it's impossible. She couldn't get past all the damn underdogs."

"Yes, I know that," the words carried an edge of sharpness, and Demyx began to focus squarely on his sitar, "she's already dead."

Axel winced. Insensitivity was going to get him killed one of these days. "Hey kid, I'm sorry."

Demyx snorted, following up with some violent notes from his sitar. "No need to lie. Remember, we don't have hearts."

D

Aley winced. Her brother's anger boiled off. It always seemed to when Axel got to close. Their auras didn't flow to well, they steamed. She sighed before wrapping transparent arms around solid shoulders. Her chin rested lightly on blond-brown spikes.

"Play me a song Little Brother. Play me my song."

And he did.

A

His body began to relax, even as his apparent shock seeped through. He could never play this song. No amount of practice had graced him with that. Only Aley had been able to play it. Only her. And he could feel her. So close yet not there. A transparent blanket of love, hope, and dreams. It made him want to cry. God, he was crying. He had to stop, he had to stop _now_.

D

Demyx grabbed at his sitar, violently ending the haunting melody he'd been playing. Broken sobs escaped as he clutched at his precious instrument. Axel was in shock. He didn't know what to do. He'd never seen the younger member act in this manner. Actually, he'd never seen anyone act like this. It made him feel helpless.

"Hey, Demyx," he moved forward slowly, taking into account that the nocturne was on an emotional roller-coaster. "Demyx?"

The other shuddered, his shoulders jerking forward as he realized that someone was there. It was like he was trying to hide himself. If it was in any other situation, Axel would have laughed. But somehow, he couldn't find any humor here. He knelt down in front of Demyx. With both hands, he lifted the other's face up, studying the tear-stained and hopeless expression before him. He smiled softly.

"Hey, tell me what I can do to help," he whispered this as if afraid of the words. And Axel was never afraid of anything. "I don't know what to do in this situation. I don't know what to make of it. So you have to tell me what will help. Alright?"

Demyx froze, momentarily losing control of what little dignity he had left. His sitar slowly melted away, and after it was gone he flung himself forward. Axel grunted as he fell back wards, sprawled on the floor with the musician's arms wrapped around his middle and sobbing into his chest. He ran his hand up and down the other's back, trying to sooth him.

A

And Aley smiled.

"We are all made up of three parts," she whispered, pushing herself up and going over to stand next to her brother. "The Heart, Body, and Soul. Each one is tied closely together."

She knelt down and smiled brightly at Axel. "When a heartless claims a Heart, the Body becomes a Nobody. So what becomes of the Soul?"

Laughing, she jumped up and spun around.

"Someone with a powerful Heart is able to retain their form as a Nobody, with minor alterations of course, but why is that? The Soul of course!" She bent next to Axel and kissed his cheek. He frowned.

"The Soul is strong because the Heart is strong. So it follows the Body to it's apparent doom, and takes the place of the Heart," she smiled softly. "And because of that, you're still capable of feeling those precious emotions. Joy, love, pain, they're forever engraved into your Soul. Just like your heart, if not just a little weaker."

Her smile broadened. "And so you continue to live!"

D

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What for?" Axel was starting to doze, his eyes half-lidded and his hand continuing to rub the other's back. Now much slower and lazy.

"I'm sorry for being an ass," there was a sniffle and Demyx shook his head. It tickled.

"Naw," the red-head yawned loudly. "It was mainly my fault. I was being the jackass."

He blinked. Then blinked again.

She stood in front of him, floating an inch above the ground. He was strongly reminded of the Nobody currently clinging to him, but the mass of curly hair set them apart. That and the well apparent curves she sported. She smiled brightly, her voice echoing in his head.

_Thank you so much._

He could barely hear her mental whisper. It sounded distant.

_Keep him safe for me, there's only so much I can do... _The spirit frowned, her words seeming to be an afterthought.

_Your Soul is strong._ She smiled again, beautifully. _May it forever guide you toward your Heart, and the Heart of the one you were meant to have._

Then she was gone.

"Axel?" Demyx's voice was sleep heavy. "Thank you-" he drifted off, his words trailing to nothing.

Axel continued to stare at where Demyx's older sister had vanished. Keep him safe huh? He grinned. Well, Miss Aley was about to learn that she had made a deal with a devil. Oh, he'd keep her precious little brother safe. He was more than up to the challenge.

But what would be the prize?

Grinning, Axel laid back on the floor, Demyx sleeping on top of him. Only time would tell.

Only the Soul _could _tell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Author's Note:** Hello again. Story number two! YAY! Aley finally made her grand entrance! I'm so happy with this. Any hoots, review! Flames are accepted in moderation. Please be conservative with them. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it!


End file.
